freedom_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Durkon Greyhammer
GNZ4uWUED0I :"How can the Greyhammers help ye'?" '''Durkon Greyhammer '''is currently a Champion and General of Ironforge, the head of the Greyhammer clan and the wielder of Val'anyr, Hammer of Ancient Kings. He is a staunch defender of Khaz Modan and an influential member of the Senate of Ironforge. With his powerbase in Anvilmar growing for each passing day, he is vying for ever more control within the Senate. Strongly opposed to the idea of Dark Iron rule, he is among those who refuses to acknowledge the claim of Dagran Thaurissan II. He has dedicated most of his life to protect his homeland from any threat, which has led him to the shattered remnants of Draenor and the frozen wasteland of Northrend, where he faced horrors unimaginable. Years of service to the Alliance has led him to the position of Marshal. ---- Durkon is an experienced figher, well versed in combat with one-handed weaponry; his personal weapons of choice being that of a hammer and of an axe. Though, he once rode atop his companion Tanwryn, striking fear into his foes from the skies; he now charges headfirst into the fray, leading his troops on the battlefield itself. Summary Durkon grew up in Dun Morogh, where he trained together with his father, Huglarin and his brother (Lognus) for most of his childhood. Once he was around fourty winters old, he travelled alongside some Wildhammer dwarves to Aerie Peak, where he began his training under Wildhammer tutelage. He did not get an easy time, due to not being a Wildhammer. He constantly had to prove himself, he somewhat managed to do. He returned to Khaz Modan during the Second War, finally being able to use his years of combat training. He proved himself to the military and enlisted. He was nearly killed in the fight against a Dragonmaw drakerider, but luckily survived. Ever since, his hatred for the Dragonmaw has only grown. It was also in this very war, that he met his best friend Cody. He eventually joined up with the Outland Expedition. He was promoted to the position of Commander and he got his own unit, the "Greyhammer Offensive." He also helped the Argent Dawn in the Plaguelands, and fought at various assaults on the Scourge and was at several notable battles, including the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. His loyalty to his homeland eventually payed off; he was recognized by his King and was granted an audience. He was bestowed an honorary title, that respected both his prowess and strength. Not known to many, he had been able to use the title, many years before the audience. He went with one of the ships, headed for the roof of the world - Northrend. Unfortunately they crash-landed on the shores of the Borean Tundra. Nevertheless, Durkon fought through the entirety of the Northrend Campaign; fighting against some enemies best forgotten. After the campaign in Northrend, he helped the gnomes with the retaking of Gnomeregan; securing the entrance and area above the 'subterranean country'. He also lead the clearing of the Coldridge Valley from troggs and the Frostmane trolls, forcing them respectively, to retreat back to their underground dwellings and their villages. Durkon accompanied the Fifth Legion on their "Uldum Expedition," banding up with many of his old friends once again. Although, the Legion would return to Stormwind to adress a more dire matter - the Blackrock orcs. He fought in the Blackhand Wars, before he returned to his home in Ironforge. It seemed as if he vanished, for he was away for far too long; some believed that he died in duty. He proved them wrong as he returned home - only to leave once more. He ventured to the land of Kalimdor, more specifically Mount Hyjal, where he fought against the rampaging Twilight forces. He was in the Twilight Highlands, as one of the commanding officers, fighting against the nefarious Twilight scum, while he also worked to unite the locals; the scattered Wildhammer clans. Fought against the last forces of the Old Gods assaulting Wymrest, and partook in vanquishing the fallen Dragon Aspect; Deathwing. Spearheaded a campaign against the Frostmane trolls and their Drakkari allies, safeguarding the central dwarven province of Dun Morogh - forcing them back. This was a part of a larger campaign to secure the provinces of Khaz Modan, from both external and internal foes - still ongoing. Went to lend his personal aid to the beleaguered Stromic people, in the reclamation of Stromgarde. ... Miscellaneous Durkonshovelcolor.png|Tanwryn and Durkon next to each other - Courtesy of Kulthar! DurkonPal.jpg| Made by Mitler Category:Characters